Drunken Madman With A Bat (and some other stuff)
by Iris' daughter
Summary: Okay, this is like, in the future, when Percy is over the age of 21 and can drink all he likes. The thing is, this is his first drink EVER. So it goes just a little out of hand. Then again, he has a reason. But all is not lost. Hope is returned, with a dark and mysterious consequence.


**_Okay, this is like, in the future, when Percy is over the age of 21 and can drink all he likes. The thing is, this is his first drink EVER. So it goes just a little out of hand. Then again, he has a reason. But all is not lost. Hope is returned, with a dark and mysterious consequence. _**

**Percy**

"What do you mean, 'didn't make it'?" Percy's rage was indescribable.

"I'm sorry. It happens sometimes. They're just . . . weak." The doctor looked back and forth between Annabeth and Percy.

Percy looked down at Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. She was trembling and wiped away a stray tear. Their fingers intertwined tightly, as if they were holding on for dear life.

Percy shook his head, still unbelieving of the situation. He made a claw over his heart and pushed his hand outward. It was a spell warding off evil Chiron taught him many years ago.

"I-I can't be here," Percy muttered to Annabeth. He looked into her sad, gray eyes and hoped she would understand.

"Okay. Hurry back," Annabeth replied, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Percy kissed Annabeth's hand and walked out of the room. As soon as he exited the building, he started to run. He was headed toward Central Park.

As he reached his destination, Percy saw a sleek, red convertible parked nearby. There was a teenaged guy leaning against the vehicle with dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Percy Jackson," Apollo said when Percy came into view. "Funny seeing you here."

"Ap–Lord Apollo," Percy said, still unable to take the guy seriously. Apollo appeared to be eighteen, like he was right out of high school. Percy was twenty-two, and he still felt weird calling someone younger than him a lord.

"'Lord Apollo'?" He said, imitating Percy's tone of voice. "You say that like you just came from a funeral."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to the convertible and leaned forward on it with his hands resting on the red metal. Choked sobs escaped his mouth as salty tears covered his face.

"Woah. What in Hades happened, Percy?" Apollo asked genuinely concerned.

"I … she … Annabeth … oh Gods!"

Percy spoke through sobs and sniffles, but he told Apollo about his daughter's tragic fate.

"Jeez, man. That–that's tough. Sorry you had to go through that."

"I just don't understand. Aren't some of the strongest and smartest people who ever lived sons and daughters of half-bloods?"

Percy sighed and stood upright. "I should be going," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for me. I need some sleep."

"You see, that is where you are wrong, my dear friend," said Apollo with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, fine fellow, is you need a drink."

Percy had never drunk before. Despite his curiosity–knowing the gods know how to party–he had to decline.

"Come on! Just one drink! I'll let you drive!"

"Before or after the drink?"

Apollo shook his head and held out his keys teasingly.

"Fine," said Percy after considering the consequences of drinking with a god. Percy felt like he was going to regret this.

**Annabeth**

After three hours, Annabeth had begun to panic. Percy wasn't back yet. He didn't even call. At one point, Annabeth paced the room until a nurse came in and told her to rest.

Annabeth had brought her laptop to keep herself entertained, even though Percy had said it was just as boring as a book on U. S. history as they were walking out the door of their house. Annabeth couldn't help laughing at the thought of Percy's comment. For a second, Annabeth was happy. Then that happiness was poisoned and turned into depression.

Annabeth was startled to hear her cellphone ring. As she fumbled to answer her phone, a million thoughts ran through her mind. But only one was in bold letters: Percy, what have you done now?

"Hello?"

"Percy, STOP THAT!" yelled the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Hello, Annabeth? Yeah, this is—how many times do I have to tell you to stop?!"

Annabeth heard the unmistakeable sound of tires screeching to a stop. A car honked as someone yelled, "Hey! I'm driving here!"

Her eyes widened at the sound of the screaming voice. "Percy? What in the world is going on?"

"Gods, how do you use this thing? Ah. Okay, good. You *did* hear him, right?"

"Yes, and who am I talking to?"

"Lord Apollo."

Annabeth's heart sank. "Oh gods," she murmured to herself.

"Yeah. We met up in the park and—WOAH! Percy put your sword away, NOW!"

"Who you talking to, buddy?"

"The sky. No, I'm talking to your wife."

Rustling covered the microphone part of the cellphone.

"Baby! Sweetheart! How are you?" Percy's speech was slurred and he screamed with every word he spoke.

"Perseus Jackson, what in Hades is going on? What did you do?"

Percy paused for a minute before he continued to speak.

"Well, I was just getting a drink with my buddy here, Apollo."

"Annabeth, he's drunk!"

"Am not!"

"Pass me to Apollo," said Annabeth with a serious tone that made even the intoxicated Percy obey.

"Whatever you say, Baby."

"Annabeth, I'm bringing him to you. I hope you're prepared for the worst," answered Apollo.

"Alright. I'll wait for you at the entrance."

When Annabeth hung up the phone, she got out of bed and slipped into her regular clothes: a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt. She picked up her coat and Yankees hat. As she was walking out the door, she had a thought.

She left her letter of thanks on the table beside her hospital bed. Slipping through the doorway, Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and disappeared.

**Percy**

When Percy woke up, he had a massive head ache. He tried to get up only to be pushed back against the bed. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Annabeth hovering over him. Her blond hair fell beside her face and brushed against Percy's. He would've felt safe and warm just by her presence if she hadn't had such a murderous expression on her face.

Then all the memories came rushing at him. A tear escaped Annabeth's eye and splashed on Percy's cheek. He realized he hadn't remembered what had happened after his first drink with Apollo.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? You don't have to punish him so badly."

Percy's forehead almost hit Annabeth's when he looked up to see who was talking. Apollo was reclining in a chair, his feet propped up on the table. One more thing Percy noticed was that he was in his house. Percy laid back down and let Annabeth scream at him angrily.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you!"

Percy scoffed. "You were worried about me? I was wondering how you were possibly—oof! Annabeth?"

She had given up and collapsed on top of Percy. Her whole body trembled with sobs. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and she did the same with him. After a while, Percy looked back up at Apollo, but he had disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth," Percy whispered gently into her hair. "How could I be so stupid to go out while you were like this?"

Annabeth didn't reply. Her sobs had lowered to occasional whimpers. Soon her breathing lowered to that of a sleeping person. Percy still stroked her back and hair and began to fall asleep as well.

When they woke up together, as they always would, Percy's eyes met Annabeth's and for a moment, Percy saw excitement twinkling in her eyes. Percy smiled at her and she got closer to kiss him. When Annabeth pulled away, Percy was hit with the memories of the previous day. He put on his best 'I'm sorry' smile and stroked Annabeth's hair.

"What?" asked Annabeth playfully.

"I just … will you get mad at me if I remind you of last night?"

Annabeth's smile melted. She pushed off Percy and sat upright next to him. "Don't."

Percy leaned on one elbow and watched Annabeth cross her arms. He reached over and rubbed her arm. Just as quickly, she yanked her arm away.

"What did I do?" Percy asked after a while of silence.

"You crashed most of New York. That's what you did."

Percy's elbow gave away and he plopped onto his back. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He tried to figure out what to say to Annabeth.

"It wasn't my fault you know. Apollo made me drive. Dionysus was the bartender. They–they got me drunk."

"I know it wasn't." Annabeth now turned to face Percy. "But you weren't driving. Apollo drove you back to the hospital."

"Hey, I was sober enough to drive home at least."

"Percy, you were in the passenger seat steering with a paper plate."

Percy burst out laughing. Eventually, so did Annabeth.

"Was I really that drunk?"

"Yes. When we came home, I had to drag you half the way. As soon as you fell in the bed, you were out like a light."

That's embarrassing, Percy thought. He thought of his sword and how uncapped it in the car. He reached down to feel his pen, but found he had no pants on. He looked at Annabeth and she understood almost immediately.

"My sword?"

"In the car."

"My pants?"

"Also in the car."

"What time is it?" Percy asked, as he was getting out of the bed.

"About ten in the morning."

"Oh no. Now I have to go outside in my underwear."

"I'll go," said Annabeth.

"No it's okay. I'll find another pair."

Percy rummaged through his clothes and slipped on a pair of jeans. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Hurry back," said Annabeth playfully.

Percy hurried out the door and walked toward the car. Their car was a convertible just like Apollo's, except it didn't fly through the sky.

A flash of lightning skittered across the sky. Percy looked up and waved. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Chuckling to himself, Percy opened the door to his car and took out his pants and sword, still stuck in the backseat. He sighed and yanked out the celestial bronze sword out of the springs. Quickly, he capped Riptide and slipped it into his pocket.

He was about to lock the car when he heard Annabeth scream, "PERCY!"

Percy panicked and leaped over the stairs and through the door. His eyes searched the apartment and he ran from room to room to find his wife. She was crouched in a corner of their bedroom. Her knife was unsheathed and on the floor next to her.

"It can't be real. It can't be real," she kept repeating to herself.

"Annabeth," Percy exclaimed with horror. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Percy crouched in front of Annabeth and stroked her head. After a little while, she looked at Percy. Annabeth looked as if she had seen Arachne.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. "Please tell me it's not real. It can't be real. Please."

She had a grip on Percy's shirt. He hung onto her arms and lifted her from the ground. She stood with him and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Oh Percy! Where have you gone?"

"I'm right here Annabeth. Are you alright?"

Percy could feel Annabeth shake her head against his shoulder. He pulled her away from his body and held her shoulders.

"Annabeth. You have to tell me what's wrong or else I can't help you."

"Look behind you," said a voice behind Percy.

All at once, Percy had moved Annabeth out of the way, taken out his sword, and was ready to strike.

"Woah there! I don't want you to kill me!"

Percy gasped and didn't speak. He didn't lower his sword either. "Apollo."

"Yes, Percy," replied the god. "Annabeth didn't believe me until I showed her."

Percy warily lowered his sword. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Just promise me to let her live her life."

Apollo's face was grim. Percy knew some kind of prophecy was going on and he didn't like it. Before he could speak another word, the god shimmered with light and Percy turned away to not be burnt into flames. At the last minute, he saw Annabeth, still staring at Apollo. Percy leaped to her and covered her face.

Breathing heavily, Annabeth stood somewhat shakily and walked over to the corner of the room where Apollo had stood. There, she reached into a basket and pulled out a small bundle. She burst into tears and hugged the bundle.

"Annabeth? What is it?" Percy was unsure of what happened and didn't know what to do. He stood where he was, motionless.

She turned and smiled brilliantly. "Remember the name we decided for her?"

"For–for who?" Percy was still clueless of what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him she was talking about their daughter.

Percy approached Annabeth and looked at the bundle in her arms. He stumbled back and fell to the ground with a thump. He felt like passing out from shock.

"But she–it's not possible. How—"

"I don't know Percy," said Annabeth with joy, "but there has to be a reason, right?"

"A reason," Percy repeated. "A catch. She's part of a prophecy."

**Annabeth**

Although she had never seen her daughter before, Annabeth was sure the baby girl was hers. She had a blond shade of hair and sea green eyes. After what had happened, Annabeth could hardly breathe when Apollo showed her the basket that contained her daughter.

Percy had said something about some prophecy, but Annabeth was not paying attention to what he was saying. She sat at the foot of the bed and cradled the baby.

"So," said Percy, recovering from his shock. "Cassandra. That's the name we decided in the end, right?"

He sat down with one arm draped around Annabeth and nuzzled his head against her shoulder.

"She's going to be so smart. Just like you," said Percy. "I believe every woman in this family is going to be smarter than me by the time they reach Pre-K."

Annabeth laughed and looked up at the television. She carefully handed Cassandra to Percy and searched for the T.V. remote. She was about to turn off the television when she saw something drastic. The remote dropped from her hands and clattered onto the floor. Percy looked at Annabeth then at the television.

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing. Percy's picture was on the news. It showed a video someone took with a phone camera. In that video, Percy was swinging his sword–which was a big shiny blur that looked like something like a baseball bat–and almost hit another car. The subtitle of the video was "drunken madman with a bat."

"We need to leave," said Percy when they showed a picture of him and a warning saying, "This man is dangerous. Please contact the police if seen."

Percy stood slowly and held out his hand to help Annabeth get up. When Annabeth was on her feet, she turned to the closet and took out a duffel bag. She started to throw clothes into the bag and stopped suddenly. She was looking into the closet solemnly. She approached the open door as if it were a coffin at a funeral. She reached into the closet and pulled out a box. She opened it carefully and took out her camp half-blood necklace as well as Percy's. She turned and stepped into Percy's arms. Annabeth started to cry and laugh at the same time. Tears ran down her face and onto Percy's shirt.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Percy was holding her tight and was almost shaking her.

"Nothing is funny. I'm just so happy she doesn't have to go through what we did."

Annabeth felt Percy's grip loosen and eventually, he let go completely. He was just standing there with a cold, blank look in his eyes.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I … I don't think we should waste any time. We have to leave."

Annabeth's head felt heavy when she nodded. She walked to the closet and zipped closed the duffel bag.

"Ready?" Annabeth turned to face Percy whose eyes were no longer blank, but full of worry and concern.

"Yeah. Just … give me a minute."

Percy turned and walked out of the room. He came back with Cassandra in one arm and a box in the other. Annabeth took he baby and Percy opened the box. He took out a thermos full of nectar and a few bags of ambrosia squares. His eyes searched the room and he picked up his backpack.

"Okay. Now I'm ready," said Percy when he had slipped on the backpack.

Annabeth nodded and opened the front door. She let Percy walk out with the duffle bag and walked out as well. She turned to lock the door but Percy held out his hand.

"I got it," he said and took out his keys.

Once the apartment was locked, they walked down the stairs together and opened the door onto the street.

**Percy**

Percy felt it was going to rain. He knew it when he heard the thunder. But he wished it wouldn't rain so hard. Water never bothered him, being the son of Poseidon and all, but Annabeth minded. And with the baby would be even harder. He reached into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled out an umbrella.

"Ready?"

"Okay," said Annabeth.

Together, they ran to the car and slipped in. Percy held the umbrella over Annabeth and Cassandra the whole time. Once in the car, Percy sped off to the airport. Annabeth looked up every once in a while to see where they were going. After she asked Percy where he was taking them, Percy took a shaky breath. He just stayed silent and drove on.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. "You wouldn't–I mean he wouldn't—"

"We have no choice. It's the fastest way across the country. Otherwise we would have to drive and … the police would surely catch up to us … "

Percy's grip tightened around the wheel until his knuckles turned white. The color drained from his face and his heart raced.

"We have to pray and be brave. Or else we'll get caught. Oh Annabeth, how are we going to get through the airport with Cassandra? She's just a baby."

"Depends. Do we have any money?"

"Eight thousand plus whatever is left in the trunk."

Annabeth looked dumbfounded. "How–how did you get all that money?"

Percy shrugged like the money meant as much as a crumpled up piece of paper with gum stuck in it. "Just savings over the years. Lots of birthday card money."

Annabeth nodded and looked back at Cassandra who was napping peacefully in her arms. Percy's eyes drifted from Annabeth back to the road. Percy spotted the exit for the airport and weaved in and out of the cars to get to it.

"We're almost there. How much is an airplane ticket from here to California?" As usual, Annabeth had thought everything out.

"More than a thousand each. We can do that," replied Percy.

"I'll call my dad and we can stay there in the meantime."

"No. I don't want to bother your dad anymore than I want to fly in Zeus' territory. I have nothing against the man, but he's kind of crazy."

That's what Percy *wanted* to say. What he really said was, "Okay."

Percy slowed and pulled into a parking spot right next to the entrance. "How long will we be gone?"

"I don't know. I think you packed enough nectar and ambrosia for at least two months if something bad happens."

"Gods forbid anything like that happens." Percy was really starting to panic now. He didn't know how his godly uncle would react when Percy flew to California. Would he blast him out of the sky? Would he kill hundreds of mortals just because Percy was in his territory?

Unconsciously, Percy had taken out his and Annabeth's camp half-blood necklaces. He hadn't noticed he'd brought them with him.

Annabeth looked over and started talking. Percy didn't pay attention, but he nodded and got out of the car.

"Percy! Were you even listening to me?"

"No," Percy muttered under his breath.


End file.
